castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Card
Cards have a variety of functions in different Castlevania games. Game specific information ''Castlevania: Bloodlines The earliest appearance of cards in a ''Castlevania game. Death challenges the player in a room of Castle Proserpina and an array of six cards with different pictures on them appear. Whipping each one has a different effect: *'Death' - A fireball is launched at the player from Death's scythe. *'Angel' - Grants 12 Mutton Chops (this card won't appear when playing on Expert difficulty). *'Gear' - The player is sent to fight a weaker version of the Gear Steamer. *'Gargoyle' - The player is sent to fight a weaker version of the Gargoyle. *'Fountain' - The player is sent to fight a weaker version of the Golem. ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Alucard can summon five Familiars by locating card relics scattered throughout the game's two castles. Only one of these may be active at any time during gameplay. Castlevania'' (N64) / Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness Cards can be used to fast-forward time to either dawn or sunset. Many doors can only be opened at certain points during the day, as well as some special events may only take place if the player is at a specific location and at a certain hour during a day. The player must be very strategic in their usage, though, lest they end up taking too much time, thus receiving the bad ending as a consequence. Item Data ''Castlevania: Circle of the Moon Cards play a central role in ''Circle of the Moon and are dropped from enemies. Cards are divided into two types: *Action Cards - Symbolized by a Roman god who represents some kind of general ability. *Attribute Cards - Symbolized by a legendary creature which represents an element. Combining an Action Card with an Attribute Card creates a magical effect that crosses the nature of the two cards (see DSS Combinations). ''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow Gaining dominance over the Killer Clown's soul grants Soma the Trickster ability. Each time a card connects with a foe, a random picture of one of the game's characters can be seen briefly before it cuts in half: *Yoko is the Jack *Mina is the Queen *Hammer is the King *Julius is the Ace *Alucard is the Joker Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin'' Five cards, each representing one suite and the Joker, can be found as drop items in Portrait of Ruin. They are used to complete Wind's quest: "The Gambler". *'Spade' - Dropped by Yorick *'Diamond' - Dropped by Coppelia *'Heart' - Dropped by Nyx *'Club' - Dropped by Treant *'Joker' - Dropped by Killer Clown Item Data ''Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia The VIP Card is a special discount card in ''Order of Ecclesia. It can be obtained as a gift from Jacob for spending 100,000G at his shop. Once in the player's possession, all prices will have a 20% discount. Item Data ''Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night Cards can be collected in ''Encore of the Night. Combining them into poker hands allows for the completion of certain Honors, which in turn may award items. Cards can be found throughout the castle, as drop items or as rewards for accomplishing other Honors. Cards come in two suits: *'Crosses' - Representing the forces of good. *'Skulls' - Representing the forces of chaos. Category:Cards Category:Portrait of Ruin Items